


room for two

by bittosbf



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, for that anon & for alice, i love the both of u, its old... but still in honour of bittoyoul as roommates in japan, woohoohee are like... there for a moment if u blink u miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittosbf/pseuds/bittosbf
Summary: changhyun and yein share a hotel room.





	room for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egg-sunyoulk (you_lynxed_it)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_lynxed_it/gifts).



> alice ur my favorite  
> i miss u anon  
> btw english isnt my first language

"you guys know who are your roommates, right? good. here're the keys. no partying til midnight."

  
jinwook distributed the keys, from his stop at his own room door, which would be shared with sooil. changhyun looked over yein quickly - the boy still with his head leaning on his shoulder -, then shook his head when hwanhee called him to the room they had promised to share.

  
"jinhoo hyung, can i switch roommates?", changhyun asked, taking the keys from wooseoks hands, with whom yein was supposed to share.

  
the boy in question was still snoozing off, eyes closed, almost falling asleep on top of his boyfriend. wooseok made a face at him, but still went to hwanhee, even before jinwook could agree to anything.

jinwook stared changhyun down, pondering. he knew they'd do nothing but sleep, even if the opportunity presented itself, so he just agreed with a nod. hwanhee mumbled about favoritism, and was hit on his nape by his new roommate, making the other boys laugh.

  
about those two, though, jinwook should worry.

  
"hwanhee, you'll stay with kogyeol. wooshin, take wei. go, go. it's way past bedtime."

  
changhyun smiled to himself, hugging yein by his waist, and thanking the older, who just laughed, and told them to go to bed.

 

 

  
changhyun opened the rooms door, guiding a closed-eyes yein and their luggage into it. he left them near the wall, before closing the door behind himself. he looked at yein, standing in the middle of the corridor that linked the bathroom to the actual room, in the same position he had left him, and smiled softly, putting an arm around his waist and navigating him to the bathroom. yein went without complaints, opening only one eye to watch the way.

  
"take a shower before going to bed, yeinie", changhyun shook his shoulder lightly, so he'd wake up a bit, "i'll take care of things for when you're finished."

  
yein nodded slowly, blinking when changhyun kissed his forehead and let him be.

  
outside the bathroom, changhyun looked around. he took the luggage over, stopping to observe the rooms appearance, the two single beds the wall, apart only by a nightstand, the table in front of it siding with a small closet. he pondered for a while.

  
nope.

  
this just wouldn't do.

  
he started moving the nightstand and putting the beds together. he took the furniture out of the way, so neither stomped over it in the middle of the night, and smiled, happy. there it was. improvised double bed ready, he took the luggage and opened it near the closet, putting yeins clothes into a pile, and his own into another. he stood from where he was kneeling on the ground, and looked around once more. perfect.

 

 

  
yein came out of the bathroom with a towel around his body, and another over his head, looking like a cute penguin. changhyun felt his chest warm for some reason. yein smiled to his boyfriend, catching the rooms once-over, receiving another ghost of a kiss on his forehead.

  
changhyun hugged him by his shoulders, and yein fit his face on the crook of his neck, holding each side of changhyuns t-shirt. his heart pounded, and suddenly he felt like crying.

  
"you can go to sleep. i'll go take a bath now", changhyun said with a hoarse voice, but made no move to leave his place.

  
yein smiled, changhyun could feel more than see it, releasing his shirt to put his arms around changhyuns waist in a loose hug.

  
"whenever you want", he mumbled back, closing his eyes.

they stood in this position, just breathing, for a few minutes. when changhyun tried leaving, he had to wake yein up before doing so. changhyun ruffled yeins hair over the towel, with a small laugh.

  
"put some clothes on and sleep, yeinie", he said, moving to get his clothes from the bed, before going over to the bathroom.

  
he stopped, halfway inside the other room, only to send a flying kiss with his hands to yein, and make him laugh. yein lowered his face, cheeks rosy, and changhyun went to take his bath, satisfied. thats what he likes seeing.

 

 

 

when he finished and left the bathroom, he expected seeing yein already gone, all curled up in a ball close to the beds edge, like he was used to on the dorms bunk bed. instead, he was awake, lying close to the space between the beds, eyes half open while he played with his phone.

"hey, baby, thought you'd be sleeping", changhyun said, turning off the lights before going to lie by his side.

  
yein smiled, stretching to put his phone on the nightstand, and when he curled back, he fit his face on changhyuns neck, hugging his waist and holding onto his shirt. changhyun hugged him back, by his shoulders, and closed his eyes.

"waiting you", yein whispered in a muffled voice.

  
changhyun hummed, raising a hand to play with the small hairs on the nape of yeins neck. yein snuggled against changhyun and sighed. and there was no other place in the world he'd rather be than there.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry u guys had to read that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
